


batim oneshots but mainly norman x sammy

by arsonisavalidexcuse



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, oneshots, theyre sad n gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonisavalidexcuse/pseuds/arsonisavalidexcuse
Summary: im just kinda making dumb quick fics just for the fun of it lol
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk, Will add more later - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	batim oneshots but mainly norman x sammy

**Author's Note:**

> i luv these idiots

Sammy walked out of his office, drenched in ink. He had been working on some music for the latest episode, and a pipe had broken. His shirt clung to his chest and shoulders, and his usually blonde hair was now tainted with hints of black. His usual smell of cigarettes and cologne was now masked by the ink. He grumbled as he walked down the halls to Joey Drew's office.

Coming out from another door from the film department was Norman Polk, he too, was covered in ink. Sammy and Norman would semi-regularly interact, what with the fact that their departments crossed at times. 

"Ah, did a pipe break for you as well?"

Norman quietly nodded. The studio regarded Norman as a quiet man, since he was rather shy. A handful of the film department referred to him as a gentle giant, in reference to his tall frame. His hands were coarse from projector malfunctions, along with small scratches from his beloved machine.

After that encounter, Sammy and Norman would interact more often, which soon morphed into talking with each other in Sammy's office on their lunch break.

After a few months, 

everything 

fell

apart.

After unwillingly participating in one of Mr. Drew's experiments, Norman's arm was slowly becoming fused with ink. It spread from his elbow. He covered it up with bandages, hoping that there would be a cure. Sammy's mental health severely deteriorated as Joey Drew's manipulative nature soon emerged. Soon Sammy holed himself up in his office, rarely letting anyone in, and only leaving at late times.

Soon, Sammy hadn't left his office for 3 days. A handful of employees, including Norman opened his locked door to find him unconscious on the floor, in his hand a bottle of ink, more bottles surrounding him. Ink dripped from his mouth as they looked on in horror. There was scrawled writing on the walls showing venom towards Joey, an insane belief in the studio's main character, Bendy, and other things that showed his degrading mental health.

On his desk was a slightly thick envelope, with scrawled writing simply saying;

"Norman."

A part of the employees who barged in was Wally Franks, who handed Norman the letter silently. A small group picked up the unconscious but still alive Sammy and took him to the infirmary. Everyone else retreated to their workstations, Norman going to his recording booth. 

Locking the door behind him and sitting on the floor, he opened the envelope. In it contained a crumpled packet of cigarettes, a few still inside, and two letters, both addressed to Norman.

The first letter read;

" Norman,

If you are reading this, it is likely my mind has reached a breaking point. That damned Bendy's smile has broken me. The more my mind is broken, the more I forget. I don't want to forget. I'm sorry Norman.

\- Your pal, Sammy"

The second read;

" Norman

I don't know how to start this so I'll just say it. I love you. I know what you're thinking. A man loving his fellow man is absurd. It is. I hate myself for writing this, but by the time you read it, I'll either be dead, insane, or both. Norman, the more my sanity fades the more I can't remember. If I can't remember my mother's face or my own birthday, how can I remember you? Exactly. I hope one day there is a day where two people of the same gender can love each other without the sheer weight of society crushing them and telling them that it's wrong. Goodbye Norman, I hope you can forgive me."

Norman hadn't realised it, but he had tears running down his face. He soon noticed and rubbed them away. He knew how it felt to love one of the same gender. He realised this after being around Sammy more he came to realise he loved him. Tears flooded his eyes again and as he moved to wipe them away he saw his hand was entirely made of ink. He moved his sleeve to see it had gone all the way to his shoulder. As he moved his head he felt something stopping his from moving it entirely, and as he grabbed the loose shape, he looked on in horror as he saw it was a projector wire. Putting everything back into the envelope and putting it in pocket, he hastily opened the door and ran down the steps, soon falling and blacking out. Passing employees looked on in sheer terror as they saw the "gentle giant" with wires sprouting from his head, and his arm morphed into an ugly, hulking mass of solid ink.

Sammy awoke with a start in the infirmary, looking at his hands to see them entirely made out of ink. He smiled. He was just like his Lord now. He looked over to see a stranger across from him, the ink almost covering his body, past his mouth. Sammy didn't know why, but he felt a strange familiarity, like he knew him.

The stranger awoke, to see Sammy across from him. He tried to speak, but instead came out an almost animalistic distorted scream. He covered his mouth in horror. He tried to say something that sounded like Sammy. Sammy was confused on how this stranger knew his name. 

Norman grabbed a notepad near him and wrote, 

"Sammy, it's me."

Sammy looked at him with confusion.

It has now been 30 years.

They don't remember themselves.

They are twisted amalgamations of what they once were.

And yet, they still feel a strange familiarity.

As though they once knew each other.

**Author's Note:**

> note i am myself mlm so like dont think im some 14 year old girl who fetishises gay men and reads yaoi qwq


End file.
